Wake me up
by Vash-the-dork
Summary: Songfic done to Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life"


Title: Wake me up Author: Vash_the_dork (Vash_the_dork@yahoo.com) Homepage:   
  
Archive: Yes Rating: PG-13 Series: Harry Potter Pairing: Harry/Draco Warnings: Very light angst Disclaimer: Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others; I'm only borrowing them with full intention to return if only slightly used. Song belongs to Evanescence. Written for free distribution. . Harry stood in the center of a circle of Death eaters. Their white masks with expressionless eyes seem to bore into him nailing him to the spot.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core  
  
Voldemort stepped forward. The cruel and inhuman face smiled as he raised his wand. Harry felt like the bottom fell out from under him.  
  
Where I've become so numb Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Harry heard blood roaring in his ears as the Dark Lord's lips moved. He watched in morbid fascination as the spell hurled towards him.  
  
He was shock to see one of the dark shrouded figures jump in the path of the spell. The Death eater's robes seem to capture the spell and throw it backs at its creator. The resulting shockwave knocked Harry off his feet.  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home Wake me up inside  
  
Harry sat up slowly and did a mental inventory and found no missing bits.  
  
He looked around the clearing and found himself alone with two bodies. One of which was barely a smoking pile of ash.  
  
Harry made his way to the other. He would've thought it was Snape, the man had save him enough times already, except the build was wrong.  
  
He rolled the shrouded figure onto its back. The figure moaned and Harry held onto a glimmer of hope that his savior, nah, the savior of wizardry was alive.  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Harry gingerly removed the mask. He stared down at face that is entire too familiar and lacking its usual superior look. "Draco! Draco, Wake up!"  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run  
  
"Harry!" Harry was only vaguely aware of voices and running feet as ha stared at the face of his classmate. He sighed with relief as he sank into the darkness.  
  
Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
It took Professor Lupin threatening to burn his broom to get Harry to leave the infirmary and return to classes. Potions was long and boring without Draco to play tricks on. Harry kind of felt like a puppy left behind.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me  
  
Draco was trapped in a never-ending nightmare. Time and time again Voldemort raised his wand, Draco would jump in the way and the impact would leave him breathless. Draco hazily wondered if Harry survived, if he hadn't he didn't want to wake-up to that nightmare.  
  
Somewhere someone was calling him, sounded like Harry.  
  
Then, something soft and warm pressed against his lips.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
Draco slowly became aware of his body. "Draco," was breathed across his lips as someone kissed him.  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Draco fought against the darkness trying to claim him and drag him back. "Draco." He fought his way towards the voice. His eyes opened to find Harry's remarkably close and opened his mouth to protest and found himself with a mouth full of tongue.  
  
Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry suddenly felt very cold. He'd hoped that Draco had saved him cause he loved him. "Sorry," he mumbled, going dead inside.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
"You should be. You nearly choked me. Next time I lead." Harry's eyes lit up. "Next time?"  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. "Silly boy, I nearly died for you. Do you honestly think I'd let you go now?" "Really?" "Uh-huh, and you're moving in with me. The Manor's quite empty with dad dead and mum on the run." Draco squeezed Harry and kissed his forehead away from the fading scar.  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Harry pulled back and looked Draco in the eyes. "I'm not going to be your bed bunny."  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here  
  
"Silly rabbit, I've waited nearly seven years to be with you, I can wait seven more."  
  
There must be something more Bring me to life  
  
Harry smiled. "You watch Muggle TV?" "Shut up." Draco tried to look put out. Harry just kissed the cornor of Draco's frown. He leaned against draco as they sat in silence. Harry abruptly burst out laughing. "What?" demanded Draco. "Oh, it's...just that..." Harry struggled to get the words out, "Hermione was talking the other day that most great songs have a story behind them. I was just wondering what kind of sonf our story would have." "Whatever. But thanks for waking me up."  
  
*** Albus Dumbledore closed the door to the infirmary, glad to know that two of his students would finally be alright.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Draco: "Owari?" what does that mean? Vash: It's Japanese meaning "the end" Harry: why don't you just say "the end" Vash: too easy, 'sides it's a comment about my personality. D: you have a personality? 


End file.
